The present disclosure relates to a display panel that displays an image, a method of driving such a display panel, and an electronic apparatus including such a display panel.
Recently, in the field of display panels that display an image, display panels (organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display panels) using, as light-emitting devices, current drive type optical devices with light emission luminance changeable according to a value of a current flowing therethrough, for example, organic EL devices have been developed for commercialization. Unlike liquid crystal devices and the like, the organic EL devices are self-luminous devices; therefore, in the organic EL devices, a light source (a backlight) is not necessary. Accordingly, the organic EL display panels have characteristics such as higher image visibility, lower power consumption, and higher response speed of a device, compared to liquid crystal display panels needing a light source.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-32828 discloses a so-called active matrix display panel in which a thin film transistor (TFT) is provided to each pixel to control light emission of an organic EL device in each pixel. This display panel includes a plurality of gate lines extending along a horizontal direction and a plurality of data lines extending along a vertical direction, and respective pixels are disposed around respective intersections of the gate lines and the data lines. Then, pixels are selected line by line, based on a gate line signal, and an analog pixel voltage is written to the selected pixels.